Liesl Obrecht (Kathleen Gati)
Dr. Liesl Obrecht'''http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps.php?day=mon (née '''Westbourne) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Kathleen Gati since August 24, 2012. She helped Cesar Faison hold Robin Scorpio-Drake and Duke Lavery captive. Most recently she transported Robin to another location. Her final episode aired on December 17, 2012 before three-month hiatus. She returned on March 22, 2013 for a few weeks and later returned again on July 26, 2013. Storylines 2012 Dr. Liesl Obrecht first appears at a hospital in Lucerne, Switzerland. Luke Spencer goes to the hospital looking for Anna Devane, who has gone there in search for her presumed dead daughter, Robin. Liesl approaches Luke, who's dressed as "Dr. Riet Von Schimmerman," and Luke show her a picture of Anna and asks if she's there. Liesl confirms she is and takes Luke to see her. Later, Liesl figures out that Luke isn't really a doctor and he tells her that they're really looking for Robin. Anna has found a girl that looks like Robin from behind, but isn't her. Liesl tells her that that girl had been transferred from Ferncliff, and Anna believes that Robin is dead after all. After Luke and Anna leave, Dr. Obrecht talks to an unseen man, saying that she's sorry he had to see Anna struggle since he cares for her so much. She also tells him that it's good that he moved Robin before Anna could find her. The man is then shown, and looks exactly like Duke Lavery, who has been presumed dead for over twenty years. Later, it is revealed that the man appearing to be Duke is actually Cesar Faison in disguise, and that he also is keeping the real Duke hostage at the same clinic in Switzerland. In November, Liesl calls Faison and tells him that Robin has become more resourceful and he needs to come and take care of her. Robin knocks Liesl out, steals her phone, and calls home. When Liesl comes to, she gets the phone from Robin and has her restrained. Liesl listens to the phone and hears Robin's husband Patrick Drake on the other end, who doesn't believe that Robin is actually on the phone like his daughter Emma said. Faison goes to Switzerland and reprimands Liesl for letting Robin get to a phone and call home. In December, Liesl is at Faison's apartment in Port Charles when Robert Scorpio breaks in to search for evidence that Duke is actually Faison. Liesl is able to hide and then escape before Robert sees her. She learns that Cesar Faison has been captured with the real Duke Lavery being rescued. Robert Scorpio is stabbed with a lethal dose of a drug, but no official mentioning of if it was indeed fatal. She then takes Robin Drake to Jerry Jacks. (12-27-12) 2013-present Dr. Obrecht re-appears in Port Charles on March 22 episode in a city park with Lucy Coe giving her a flyer noting the missing Lulu Spencer-Falconeri. She later meets up with her daughter, who is revealed to be Dr. Britt Westbourne, who has just had a rough breakup with Patrick Drake (Robin's husband) and plans to get revenge on Patrick and Sabrina, Patrick's new lover. After convincing her daughter to announce that she is pregnant with Patrick's child at the 2013 Nurses' Ball, she talks to a picture of Cesar Faison and mentions him being "Britta's" father and it is revealed she revived Stavros Cassadine . She reappears in Port Charles again on July 26, in front of Kelly's Diner. She says to Britt, "Your life is about to go up in smoke, honey." as she walks by. She is seen again trying to poison Anna Devane by putting propofol into her champagne glass during the bachelor/bachelorette party of Felicia Scorpio-Jones and Mac Scorpio. This plans fails due to Duke somewhat ending up with Anna's glass and fainting outside of The Floating Rib. Anna initially suspects Ava Jerome of the crime, but Duke awakes and convinces Anna that the true criminal is Obrecht. Anna gets permission from Felix to search his apartment (where Britt is staying) and she hears Obrecht and Britt talking. Obrecht heads to the Corinth deserted Mansion. Crimes committed *Conspired with Cesar Faison, Jerry Jacks, and Ewen Keenan to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her hostage against her will 2012 *Kept Robin Scorpio-Drake and Duke Lavery captive on the orders of Cesar Faison. *Tried to kill Robin Scorpio-Drake 2012 *Injected Robert Scorpio with a neurotoxin 2012 *Took Robin to Jerry Jacks 2012 *Conspired with Britt Westbourne to pass another man's child off as Patrick Drake's (which included altering a paternity test) 2013 *Poisoned Duke Lavery with the sedative propofol in an attempt to kill Anna Devane 2013 *Knocked out Holly Sutton 2013 *Clobbered her daughter Britt Westbourne over the head and rendered her unconscious 2013 *Kidnapped Ben Westbourne 2013 *Impersonated Anna Devane and used Anna's credentials to visit Cesar Faison in prison 2013 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors